All Naturale
by Zaray
Summary: "Some things are just better off not asked."- Teru's new motto. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Never in the lifetime will I own DD. Never ever ever.

A/N:Well this is my debut to the Dengeki Daisy side of the site, so be gentle!=]

* * *

People often whispered about the young janitor working on the school grounds. Mainly wondering about how old he was and if he was seeing someone. Kurosaki, however, was completely unaware of the ruckus he caused throughout the teenage girls in the school. He had no idea that some were totally captivated by him. They even felt awful for not noticing the blond hoodlum before the whole "window situation" occurred with Teru.

Said girl, however, hated the fact that the girls in her class were beginning to notice him. Not because she was in love with him, well maybe she was bit jealous, but mostly because they now found another reason to target her. She was constantly bombarded with questions about Tasuku, and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"_What type of girl does he like? You think I have a chance?"_

"_What's his favorite color?Music? Type of food?"_

"_Where's he live? You think he'd mind a late night visit?"_

"_Boxers or briefs?"_

Teru became agitated just by thinking about her recent days at school. Just because she lived with him, didn't mean she knew every measly detail about him. Not that she didn't want to. She had no problem with getting to know him better, but Kurosaki was Kurosaki. And he'd rather run outside naked then sit down and have an actual conversation with Teru. It was just who he was, nothing she could really do about it...even though it bothered her a bit.

But that wasn't the only thing eating away at her mind. It was the revelation she was forced to come to. The questions bothered her, not only because people that never talked to her before were now speaking to her, but because she had no answers for them. In the end, she lived with a man she barely knew. She was _in love_ with a guy she barely knew, and it troubled her.

As she swept the apartment, her heart began to feel more and more heavy. She then decided, as she glanced at him making dinner, that she would try to get to know Kurosaki better, and ,in turn, there bond would grow stronger. _Maybe he'll start to like me..._

They usually sat in silence while eating, aside from the A-cup and bald comments. Which is why Teru sat there, today, in confusion. She had no idea what to say! She didn't want to come off too weird, and she didnt want to ask him anything _too_ personal. She wanted to keep everything on a friendly level, not sound like a stalker.

"Soooo,.." she drawled, staring down at her food. The figure next to her only raised an eyebrow in response, while sipping his beer.

"Um..," She was so nervous! She usually wasn't like this, but Kurosaki was always a different story. Everything was starting to get to her, making her anxiety level increase. It wasn't brain surgery, just a simple question.

_Why can't I do this?_

"So..uh..nice weather we're having.." Fail! That wasn't even a question! She groaned after realizing what she did, mentally pinching herself in the process. _You know what, I'm gonna take a deep breath and calm down and..._ "Is your hair naturally blonde?" _Oh. My. God._

Kurosaki only stared in bewilderment, half choking on his beer, half having a "wtf" moment in his head. "Uh.." Usually he'd disregard times like this and pretend they never happened, but he pitied the girl next to him since she resembled a deer in headlights. "N-no, it's not."

It took Teru a couple of seconds to notice he answered due to the internal breakdown going on inside her, but when she did catch on, she let out a timid,"O-oh...cool."They sat in silence for a few more seconds, looking everywhere around the small apartment but at one another.

_Awkwaaaard!_

In time, they both began to carry on with their meal; one silently hyperventilating , while the other kind of..zoned out into his own little world. Teru nervously gulped, wishing to demolish the unwelcome tension surrounding the pair.

_Should I say something else? I don't even know what _else_ I could possible say! He must think I'm a total weirdo now. A teenage weirdo. That he humbly took in. Oh no...is he gonna kick me out? Nooo, please don't kick me out, Kurosaki! I'll be a good girl from now on. I won't wish death upon your hair, or complain about the work you make me do. I'll even trim the trees at school for you, since you kinda suck at it...I might be doing the school a favor with that one actually..._

_Ok, I gotta take a deep breath and calm down. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Good. _

"Sooo,...what kind of hair dye brand do you use?"

..._Kill me now._

_

* * *

_

Well, there you have it. Hope everyone enjoyed!

Reviews are appreciated.=]


End file.
